No Games
by Imaginary-Dream
Summary: Spring break. Psycotic yamies, annoyed hikaries, and a plan for a parties. How much more chaos may happen? LOVE! (okay, that sounded stupid) R&R please! Flames will be used to torture you
1. Problems

Mana: Duh! I don't own! If I did...well...Bakura would strangle Tea. I am not evil. Just...**_pyscotic_**.

* * *

Imagine this horrible scene: (Careful, it might first seem innocent, but nooo! Don't fall for it!)

Its Spring Break. No school. A whole bloody week without any teacher's dirty looks. Not having to go through classes and all that walking. No PE. No math. No English(even though I don't mind it). No history. No science. No nothing. Fun, right?

_**What if you have absoloutly nothing to do?**_ (A/N: Dun dun dun...)

"BUT hikari! I'M SOO BORED!" Bakura cried out for the umpteenth time while plopping down on the couch next to Ryou.  
"Then intertain yourself!" Ryou almost shouted, getting an extreme headache from his yami's constent complaints. Bakura's face lite up with a smile. "In a way that doesn't include death, blood, pain, destoryment of anything, or anything that falls in those categories." Bakura didn't look all to happy anymore. Then, the yami smiled evilly and scooted over really close to Ryou.  
"Anything but those?" Bakura said in a very hinting tone.  
"Oh for the love of-" Ryou started, but then just started growling to himself. Bakura, still grinning like an idiot, put his arm around Ryou. But then, the annoying phone just happened to ring. They always seem to do that. Ryou got up from the couch and anwsered it, drowing out Bakura's loud mummbling.  
"Hello?" Ryou said, way too chipper.  
"How can he sound that happy when he was just yelling at me!" Bakura exclaimed to no one.  
"Hi, its Yugi!" Yugi said, just as chipper from the other line.  
"Oh, hello, Yugi."  
"I was wonder if you were busy, because if you weren't, I was going to invite you out for just a little while."  
"Gag! Gag! _**GAG!**_"  
"Sure, sounds great Yugi. Where shall we meet?"  
"Uhh...At my house, I guess."  
"FINE! Leave me out! Goshie gee..."  
"Okay! See you there soon." Ryou hung up the phone and then shot a small glare at his yami the seemed to say a whole lot of warnings and insults.  
"What?" Bakura asked painly.  
"Nevermind," Ryou said, sighing. "I'm going out for a little while. Do not do anything I would not approve."  
"...Okay," Bakura said, everything that Ryou would not approve of slowly slipping back into his mind. They seemed very intertaining. And he also forgot that Ryou just said not to do them.  
"I shall see you later," Ryou said, leaving the house. Bakura blinked a few times. He looked around smiling maliciously.  
"Now, I wonder where he put those extemely sharp knives..." he said, pondering out loud.  
_"I HEARD THAT!"_ Ryou shouted from outside. Before Bakura knew it, Ryou was dragging him outside with him, on his way to see-

"But I don't want to visit the pharaoh's midget twin!" Bakura wailed, trying to latch himself onto the door.  
"And I really don't care!" Ryou pointed out, tugging on Bakura's legs, trying to pry him from the door. "Its either stay in your soul room all day or come with!"  
"...Hmm.." Bakura said. "The soul room doesn't sound too ba-"  
_**"MY**_ soul room all day or come with!" Ryou said, revising what he said. Bakura let go of the door.  
"Fine..." he mummbled. Ryou smiled at his yami while nodding and then walked off. Bakura followed reluctantly, mummbling about evil hikaries and how they shouldn't be able to get away with this kind off stuff. "Yeah, they seem all cute and cuddly, but nooo!" Bakura said to himself, earning weird looks from the people walking down the street. "They are truly evil inside, planning to over throw all spirit-kind!" Some random guy was staring at Bakura with a weird look.  
"Uhhh..." he said, blinking.  
"WHAT!" Bakura shouted, making the guy jump and run.  
"Bakura," Ryou said calmly, walking over and standing by said pysco. "I do not want to have to put you on a leash and drag you to Yugi's."  
"Leash eh?" Bakura said, winking. Ryou shook his head sadly and stomped off, his insane other personality following him with a idiotic smile plastered on his face. The two finally made it to Yugi's house. Ryou knocked on Yugi's door, putting a smile on his face.  
"Now, you are going to be a good yami," Ryou instructed, still smiling even though he didn't look too happy with his spacing off yami. "You will not banish anyone to the Shadow Realm, hurt anyone in anyway for any reason, or yell or scream at anyone for any reason."  
"Uh-huh," Bakura said, finding more interest in the way two birds were trying to kill each other. Yugi opened the door.  
"Oh hi Ryou," Yugi said, then noticed Bakura. "I didn't know he would be tagging along."  
"I didn't want him to be left _alone_ at home," Ryou said. "And he felt left out, so, I thought, he will be good, so why not."  
"Whoever said-" Bakura started but Ryou shot him a fierce glare.  
"You wouldn't mind Yami coming either, would you?" Yugi asked.  
"Of course not!" Ryou said. "He can come...Wherever we are going...Where are we going?"  
"Oh, just out for lunch," Yugi said. "And maybe we could go to the arcade afterwards..." Yami appered in the doorway beside Yugi.  
"Oh, its you," both yamies said in unison, glaring at each other.  
"I suggest we go now!" Yugi said, faking a chipper tone while grabbing Yami's arm and dragging him out of the house.  
"Okay! To...uh..wherever we are having lunch!" Ryou said, point off into the distance.  
"Right!" Yugi said, copying his fellow hikari. Both yamies stared at their hikaries weird.  
"You mean I have to spend a whole friggin afternoon with the pharaoh when I could be doing usefull stuff!" Bakura cried.  
"Oh, be still my heart," Yami said sarcastically, putting a hand over his heart. "I never knew you cared about me so much, Bakura. I love you too."  
"Ha ha," Bakura said, rolling his eyes.  
"Yugi, how come you didn't tell me the world was ending?" Yugi asked.  
"You are right! They are talking to each other!" Ryou exclaimed. "Someone inform the news casters."  
"Ta haha," Bakura laughed sarcastiaclly.  
"Now all Yami needs to do is talk to Marik," Ryou said. "Then something is terribley wrong with your yami, Yugi."  
"Didn't you see that from the start?" Bakura asked.  
"At least I don't have bunny ears on top of my head," Yami said. Oh, here it comes. Thy ole bunnie eares insult. Almost as old as the-  
"Well, I don't have a rainbow starfish for a head!" Bakura shot back.  
"Should we go now?" Yugi asked Ryou. Ryou nodded and the two walked down the street, still hearing their yamies shoots and insults. It wasn't too long until they started cussing colourfully at each other in Egyptain.  
"Hey, lets hide from them so it will scare them," Yugi suggested.  
"How about the train-like thing over there?" Ryou said, pointing. Yugi nodded and the two borded this train-like thing, which just happened to be white with two purple letters on the front. Those two purple letters just happened to be K and C. No, its not KFC, no its not Pepsi either. Its just-Oh wait...The two letters just happened to be KC, standing for Kaiba Corp.

Joy to the world, Ryou and Yugi just bored their yamies hell train.


	2. Even MORE problems!

Mana: Trallallallala! I don't own Yugioh! Trallallallala!

* * *

Yugi and Ryou snickered slightly as they got onto the train. Yugi sat down on one of the seats while Ryou stood.  
"This should probably just take us to the place we wanted to go anyway," Yugi said, leaning back.  
"I can just imagine the look on their faces when they notice we're gone," Ryou said, sighing happily. "Oh well. Their problem." Without being noticed, Kaiba himself was eyeing the two from a distance. Yes, he was on the train. Duh. For some odd reason, he felt himself getting a small crush on our white haired hikari. He would tell Ryou that, if Yugi and the others weren't always following him. But see, today Kaiba was in a good mood...and he doesn't have those very often. Not very often. Really. So, the CEO got up from where he was sitting. (A/N: This is going to be a big shock. Hold onto your computer chairs, everyone.) He walked over to where our favourite hikaries were sitting. They didn't notice him standing there. How, I don't know. He's bloody six four. After a few seconds, Kaiba grabbed Ryou's rear end. (A/N: XD I TOLD you so!) Ryou pratically jumped threw the train roof. He squeaked before spinning around to see Kaiba. Yugi had a shocked look on his face, but Ryou's was even more priceless.  
"Sorry, I just had to do it," Kaiba said, shrugging as if it was a simple thing. Yami and Bakura materialized near the scence. Ryou was stuttering non-understandable giberish when they got there. And what Kaiba did: He just walked off, smiling to himself. Yugi's mouth had dropped open from shock.  
"What happened?" Yami asked, blinking.  
"He-That-Why-What-AAHHH!" Ryou sputtered.  
"We should get off now," Yugi advised as the train stopped. Bakura grabbed his hikari's arm and leaded him off the train.  
"So, Yugi since you are the only one who can talk at the momment," Yami said. "What put Ryou in this..weird...state?"  
"Kaiba grabbed his butt," Yugi said. Bakura blinked and then started laughing histerically. Yami just blinked. Ryou was still sputtering nonsense. And of course, the two pysco blondes just happened to hear this while walking by.  
"I can't blame Kaiba," Marik(yami) said, waltzing over to the group of four. "He does have a fine a-" Malik and Bakura both smacked Marik.  
"Oh great," Yami mummbled under his breath.  
"Hello Bakura!" Malik said, and then looked over at Yami and started talking sarcastiaclly. "And pharaoh. Allow me to bow down to you." Malik got on the ground in the whole bowing down postion. Bakura kept laughing. Yami glared at both of them.  
"I have come to the conclusion that I hate you both," Yami said. "A lot." Ryou had snapped back to life(kinda) and was just staring off into Ra knows where.  
"Aw, I tink my wittle hikari is scwared," Bakura said in a baby talk tone, poking Ryou's arm. Ryou glared.  
"Not funny!" he said, crossing his arms and pouting.  
"He's right Bakura," Yami pointed out. "It is far from funny." Bakura just shrugged and turned his attention to a random kid throwing a tantrum because of his mom.  
"Hey! I've got something fun we can do!" Malik suggested.  
"No," Yugi, Yami, and Ryou all said in unison.  
"We can have a HUMONGO party!" Malik said, grinning like an idiot.  
"Parties are fun!" Marik said.  
"Not when you have pysco yamies running around..." Yami said, glowering.  
"...You just called yourself pysco," Yugi pointed out, blinking.  
"No, I said _pysco yamies_, I'm just a _yami_," Yami explained.  
"So, are we going to have a party of not?" Malik asked. "Please?"  
"Party?" Bakura asked, his eyes lightening up. "Like, a party that will include lots of fun, crazy, insane stuff?"  
"Yes," Marik said.  
"Oh pleeeeaaaasssseee Ryou!" Bakura said, clinning onto Ryou's arm with a death grip. "PLEASE let us go! I won't be bad!...As often!" Ryou sighed, looking down at his yami who had the most innocent look a yami could muster.  
"...Fine," Ryou said, trying to shake his yami off.  
"Well, if they are going, I guess we could!" Yugi said, smiling.  
"You aren't going alone!" Yami said.  
"So you're coming?" Yugi asked, doing his eyes going into puppy eyes form.  
"Oh Ra...The eyes..." Yami said, trying to look away.  
"Pweesey pweese?"  
"Okay..."  
"YAY!" Bakura and Marik did their insane cackle before running off to Ra knows where. Malik chased after them, shouting for them to stop, Yugi yanked Yami off to follow them, and Ryou shook his head sadly before following.

_Several Time Thingits Later at Ryou and Bakura's home_

The groupies had decided on going to stay at Ryou's place that night somehow. At the momment, it was about seven at night and they all were sitting in a circle in the living room. Yami wasn't too happy with the other two yamies who were smiling evilly like the crazy freaks they are. Yugi was just smiling and sitting their being cute, Ryou was giving Bakura a glare, even though he didn't notice, and Malik was...well...being Malik.  
"So...What are we going to do right now?" Yami asked, not sounding at all happy.  
"Truth or Dare!" Marik called out.  
"Okay," Ryou said. "Doesn't sound too dangerous."  
"Who starts?" Malik asked. There was one of those long, akward silences as everyone looked at each other. Bakura grinned devilishly.  
"I will," he said, his voice pratically dripping with darkness. Everyone blinked. "Okay...Ryou, Truth or Dare?"  
"Truth," Ryou said. He didn't trust Bakura if he said dare. I mean, come on! This is Bakura we're talking about! Reading ...Typing... Whatever.  
"Truth..." Bakura started thinking. "Truth truth truth..."  
"Holy crap, Bakura is thinking," Marik said. "Someone inform the world! Its a break in-"  
"Have you ever liked someone else?" Bakura asked, making it sound more like a dare. Ryou blushed slightly.  
"Uh...Yes," Ryou said.  
"Who?"  
"That wasn't part of it, I do not have to anwser."  
"Fine. I'll find out somehow. Your turn."  
"Okay...Yami, truth or dare?"  
"Dare," Yami said, knowning that Ryou probably couldn't think of anything too bad. But of course, that would be if Ryou was thinking.  
"I can't think of-" Ryou started, but then Bakura just had to start a mind-link. _(Hikari to_ _yami_   **Yami to hikari**)  
**Dare him to read a page of his journal!**  
_...He has a journal?_  
**Yes.**  
_And how do you know this?_  
**I just do, now say it!**  
"I dare you to read a page out of your journal," Ryou said. Yami blinked a few times.  
"How did you know about that?" Yami asked curiously.  
"I just do," Ryou said, shrugging.  
"Too bad for you, I don't have it with me."  
"Its in the Puzzle, you baka," Bakura said.  
"How did you know! Wait...You probably told Ryou to say that dare, huh!" Bakura grinned and nodded. Yami glared and then materilized a small book from the Puzzle.

_/Five minutes later/_ (A/N: XP)

Everyone, execpt the very mad looking Yami, were rolling on the floor with laughter. Most of them crying from laughing. Yami shut the book and made it disapper.  
"Its my turn," he said, glaring at the tomb robber. "Bakura, Truth or Dare"  
"Dare," Bakura said, grinning. Yami smirked. Of course Bakura would say dare. And boy, did the pharaoh have a great one.

* * *

Mana: XP XD X) 

Lindsey: Review pleasey weesy lemon squeasy!

Leila: (snicker) Lemon..hea...lemon...

Lindsey: . Hentai.


	3. Truth or Dare, anyone?

Mana: Squema! No own YuGiOh!

* * *

"Dare," Bakura said, grinning. Yami smirked. Of course Bakura would say dare. And boy, did the pharaoh have a great one.  
"Dare?" Yami asked, raising an eyebrow. "Are you _sure_?"  
"No, I lied!" Bakura said, rolling his eyes. "YES! Now hurry up before I die!"  
"Too late," Yugi pointed out.  
"Okay Bakura, I dare yo to-" Yami said, but was interupted by that annyoing phone. Ryou got up and anwsered it.  
"Curse it..." Yami mummbled.  
"Say your dare," Bakura said. "...Or does it have something to do with my hikari?" Of course, Ryou can't hear this. He's in a diffrent room at the momment.  
"Yes, it does," Yami said. "So, I guess it can be a suprise." Malik started laughing, but got a glare from Bakura, so he turned into a cough. Bakura gave yami a looked that said **'Spit** **it out!'** "Okay Bakura, when Ryou comes back, I want you to give him a full on the lips kiss." Bakura blinked a few times.  
"Haha! Camera! We need a camera!" Marik said, laughing slightly.  
"But first, we have to wait for Ryou," Yugi said. 

_With Ryou_

Ryou picked up the phone, hoping it wasn't anyone too important.  
"Hello?" he said.  
"Hello, Ryou, right?" a voice said. "Its Kaiba." 'Holy crap, when did he get my number!' Ryou thought.  
"Oh, hi," the light said, blinking.  
"I would just want to say, I'm sorry if I scared you on the train today," Kaiba explained.  
"Its okay."  
"Alright...So, I was wonder if you would want-"  
"RYOU! Hurry _UP_!" Marik shouted from the living room.  
"I'm sorry Kaiba, but I have guests over at the momment, and I'm slightly busy," Ryou said. "I'll call you back sometime, though."  
"...Alright," Kaiba said, almost sounding disappointed. They said good-bye and Ryou hung up. He walked into the room to almost be tackled by Bakura. And, as he had been dared, gave Ryou a full kiss. Ryou's eyes got huge. Bakura broke it and then went and sat down. Ryou blinked a few times, his face turning pink.  
"It was a dare," Yami said. "Okay, Bakura, your turn."  
"Ryou, who was on the phone?" Bakura asked. "This isn't part of the game though."  
"Err...No one," Ryou said, still blushing while sitting down.  
"No one?" Malik asked. "I thought I heard you say _'I'm sorry Kaiba'_." Amazing. Malik, even though being dumb and blonde he is, has ears like a bloodyrabbit and can hear almost anything.  
"Just...contiue with the game!" Ryou instructed, wonder what Kaiba had wanted to ask.  
"Marik, truth or dare?" Bakura asked.  
"Dare," the Egyptain blonde yami said.  
"I dare you to call Kaiba," Bakura explained. "Disguise yourself as Joey, and ask him out on a date."  
"Okay," Marik said, shrugging as Ryou went to retrive the phone. He handed it to Marik. Marik dialed the number, clearing his voice and giving it a southern accent. And of course, the phone was on speaker.  
"Hello?" Kaiba's regular icy, cold voice said. It sound more like a demand then a question.  
"'Ey, its Joey," Marik said, his voice sounding almost exactly like Joey's. "And..I know we has been fightin' alot, but I was just wondern' if we could...go out or somethin'. Ya know, just to get to know each othea."  
"Sorry, mutt," Kaiba said, everyone listening closley. "But I already have further plans that I still yet to find out."  
"...Like?"  
"I was planning on asking someone else out."  
"Oh...I see. Who?"  
"I swear if you dare blab this out to anyone, I will kill you. I was planning on asking Ryou Bakura out sometime." Ryou's face got beat red. Bakura blinked a few times, Yugi's jaw dropped, Malik started giggiling, Marik hung up the phone while laughing, and Yami looked as if he was thinking but couldn't help the grin spearding on his face.  
"Oh...my...Ra," Ryou said, feeling as if he could just die right now.  
"So, it seems as if Ryou gots himself a new lover," Malik said tauntingly while poking Ryou's arm.  
"Well, that explains a lot," Yami said. Without anyone noticing it, Bakura felt oddly jealous and mad at the CEO. Of course, Bakura had always liked Ryou. He never said that, though. He disguised his little jealous look with laughter at his hikari.  
"So Ryou, are you going to go on that date with Kaiba?" Marik asked curiously and then started laughing with Malik and Bakura. Yugi, nice as he is, laughed a little too along with Yami. Ryou's face got a deeper red. So, instead of being the laughing stock of this little group, he left the circle and stomped up the stairs, wondering why tears were pushing at his eyes.  
"...Guess he can't take a joke," Malik said, blinking.  
"Bakura, you might want to check on him," Yami suggested.  
"He's fine," Bakura said, waving the suggestment off.

But acually, Ryou was far from fine.

Ryou basiaclly threw himself onto his bed, the small but visible tears streaking down his face. The room was dark, the door was shut, but he didn't seem to notice.  
"Stupid game..." Ryou mummbled into his pillow. "Stupid phone...Stupid me..." He could hear the people down stairs still giggling downstairs. Most likely at him. He thought that he should call Kaiba back and tell him what had happened. But then he would have to go past the group. Slowly, Ryou drifted off to sleep.

_/The next morning.../_

Ryou awoke to the phone ringing. So, tiredly and slowly, Ryou got out of his bed. He scooted down the stairs and past the sleeping group, which was still Bakura, Marik, Malik, Yugi and Yami. He picked up the phone, glancing at the clock that read ten in the morning.  
"Hello?" Ryou asked.  
"Hello, this is Kaiba," Kaiba said.  
"Hi."  
"I was wondering if you would mind meeting me somewhere. You know, just to get to know each other?" (Hey, that sounds like what _'Joey'_ a.k.a a faking Marik said to Kaiba!)  
"Sounds fun. Today?"  
"...Sure. I shall pick you up soon, alright."  
"Okay! Well...uh..I have to go. See ya later."  
"Goodbye." Ryou hung up, smiling to himself. Bakura was awake and heard the whole thing, but everyone else was asleep.  
"So, you're going out?" Bakura asked, making Ryou jump slightly.  
"Yes, yes I am," Ryou said, fighting down a blush. "I'm going to go get ready, okay?"  
"Fine."  
"Please don't mess anything up while I'm gone," Ryou called down while going up the stairs.  
"Okay!" Bakura said, and then started mummbling to himself. "I hope this is just a one-time thing...Kaiba, that lucky son of a-"

_/A few weeks later/  
_

* * *

Mana: Oh, I know, suspense. If you haven't guessed, its going to be a KaibaxRyou and BakuraXRyou thing.Not a threesome. Review please. 


	4. The Few Weeks Later

Mana: (sigh) Yes, I own Yu-gi-oh. And I'm the Queen of- 

Bakura: Idioticity!

Imani: But then she would own Yugioh. Which she doesn't.

Mana:(glare) Just read the story.

* * *

"Okay!" Bakura said, and then started mummbling to himself. "I hope this is just a one-time thing...Kaiba, that lucky son of a-"

_**/A few weeks later/**_ (I know, I'm a bum. :P)

Spring break is over. Everyone groan in unsion. (GROAN!) Life has become...busy. School. Friends. Homework. The basic stuff, right?

Wrong.

"BAKURA!" Ryou shouted from upstairs. "BAKURA! I NEED YOUR HELP FOR A SECOND!" Bakura sighed, not wanting to move from the couch. Ryou, after a few minutes of noticing that Bakura wasn't coming, started shouting again for Bakura. This time, with threats.  
"Bakura! If you don't get up here NOW I'll make you eat the veggies you hate! _**Please**_ help me!" Bakura sighed again, pushing himself off the couch and slowly dragging his way up the stairs. He got in the doorway of Ryou's room.  
"Funny," Bakura said, looking as if he was thinking. "I thought _'bribe your yami to the_ _largest extent'_ came before _'threat your yami with everything he hates'_ in the Hikari Rule Book." Ryou laughed sarcastiaclly before rolling his eyes. "So, what is it that you need"  
"I want to know what you think Seto would like to see me in," Ryou said, motioning to the closet that both Bakura and Ryou shared.  
"Oh, thats easy. Nothing," Bakura said, shrugging. Ryou picked up the nearest book and chucked it at Bakura, glaring at his yami. Bakura laughed and then walked into the room and towards the closet. "Okay..Lets see."  
"Nothing too leathery," Ryou said. "I can't breathe in it."  
"Who cares if you can breathe or not. You look good in it."  
"I care if I can breathe. I don't think I would like being in the middle of talking to Seto and then passing out on the floor."  
"I think he would like that..."  
"I think I'd have to kill my yami."  
"Wait...When did you start calling Kaiba by his first name?" Ryou blushed slightly and shrugged. Bakura picked out an outfit that was leather, but not too tight. Ryou looked at it inquisitvly. It was plain black leather pants, but not the really, really, really, tight kind that Yami wears, and a loose blackish bluish purplish tee-shirt. Ryou blinked at it a few times.  
"Seems okay. Thanks," Ryou said. "I think I'll get ready now." Bakura obviously didn't take the hint that Ryou meant, 'Get out, I need to change', so he just sorta stood there. "Err..Bakura?"  
"What?" Bakura said dumbly.  
"I kinda haveta to change."  
"...Okay."  
"And you kinda haveta leave."  
"I _have_ to? Really?"  
"Bakura."  
"What?"  
"PLEASE leave?" Bakura just got **the** evil glint in his eyes. Ryou rolled his eyes and almost shoved Bakura out of his room, shutting the door behind him.  
"I can materialize in there, you do know that," Bakura said to the door.  
"Do and I kill you," Ryou said threateningly from inside. Bakura rolled his eyes and walked down the stairs. He started thinking about somehow getting Seto away from Ryou. Ryou was his. Not Seto's. Of course, Bakura did give Ryou hints, but the hikari never seemed to notice. Ryou came out of his room.  
"Okay, Bakura, I guess I'll see you later," Ryou said, about to walk outside.  
"Call me...If you're going to be staying late," Bakura said, trying to hide the sadness in his eyes. (Sad? Naww...) Ryou blinked a few times, confused that Bakura would care about how long he was going to be staying.  
"Okay," Ryou said, opening the door of the house. "Bye." And with that, Ryou closed the door and walked away. Bakura sighed and kicked the nearby couch. Before Ryou had left, Bakura had wanted to shout 'I love you!' but..well...He didn't.  
"Stupid Kaiba," he mummbled. "Ryou is mine, thank you very much." If only he could steal his hikari from Seto. He is good at stealing. A smirk slowly appered on his face.

He was getting an idea.

But then, of course, the little shoulder angel and devil appear.

"You really shouldn't do that to your hikari!" the angel, who looked a lot like Tea said.  
"Why?" Bakura asked, blinking.  
"Because-" the angel started, but got interupted by the devil.  
"You want Ryou, right?" the devil, who looked oddly a lot like Ryou himself asked.  
"Uhh...Yeah?" Bakura said blinking.  
"Then do what you want to get him back!"  
"But that would be bad!" the angel cried.  
"Go die!" the devil shouted.  
"No! Bakura needs to learn what is _rrriiiggghhhtt!_" The devil glared. Bakura flicked the angel off his shoulder.  
"What were you saying?" Bakura asked the devil.  
"I said, do whatever you want."  
"...Okay."  
"Get Ryou back."  
"I will."  
"Great."  
"Now go away." The devil disappered. Bakura smirked, starting to think again.

* * *

Amana: Short...We know.

Imani: Oh well.

Mana: Review please.


End file.
